


Gueterna All Alone

by Ignie



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Family, Gen, General, kind of, life - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignie/pseuds/Ignie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alors, une idée folle traversa l'esprit du peintre. Une simple idée, mais qui mijota dans sa tête pendant plusieurs journées, et qui finit par s'imposer à lui. Si il ne pouvait plus avoir de véritable famille, de véritables amis avec qui passer le temps, alors... alors peut-être... Peut-être que... Un monde artificiel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gueterna All Alone

Lorsqu'on lui annonça qu'il avait un cancer, le monde de Gueterna s'effondra. Il avait toujours vécu sa vie au jour le jour, sans se soucier de se qui pourrait arriver dans le futur. Certes, il avait eu quelques mésaventures, comme cette si belle femme qui l'avait courtisé juste pour son héritage. Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé cela bien dommage, la jeune femme était belle... très belle, mais son caractère était tellement détestable, que sa cupidité prenait le pas sur sa beauté.

Mais son cancer était l'apogée de tous ses malheurs.

Comment? Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi maintenant?

Au début, le peintre avait tenté de combattre sa maladie, de toute ses forces, son désir de guérison fut d'ailleurs représenté par un tableau représentant une épée tranchante, pour représenter son combat. Il désirait à tout pris que cette épée transperce, coupe en deux, blesse son cancer, même si ça ne le tuait pas, il voulait au moins l'affaiblir. Gueterna ne voulait juste pas mourir.  
Cependant, il se rendit compte bien assez tôt qu'il était inutile de lutter, le cancer étant à un stade déjà trop avançé. Pendant un temps, il se sentit désemparé, abandonné.

Seul.

Il eut même envie de mourir à un moment. Cette douleur s'accentua lorsqu'un magazine lui commanda un tableau. Il en peignit deux, qu'il appela « la série des Pendus ». Le premier tableau représentait une petite fillette en rouge, pendue à une corde, sans vie. Il estima que les gens seraient choqué qu'une enfant soit ainsi représenté, sans vie, et décida de le garder pour lui, sans pour autant le nommer. A la place, il peignit le même tableau, à l'exception du pendu, qui cette fois était un homme, simplement. Le tableau eut beaucoup de succès, et une carte de tarot fut même faite à l'effigie du tableau, nommée « The Hanged Man. ». Mais l'argent, le succès, tout cela ne touchait plus Gueterna maintenant.  
Je vais mourir de tout façon, qu'est ce que je ferrais donc de mon argent. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même personne à qui le donner après ma mort.

…

…

Seul.

La vérité frappa Gueterna en plein cœur, un soir d'hiver. Oui. Toute sa vie, il avait été seul, sans rien ni personne. Pas d'amis, plus de famille, aucune véritable aventure amoureuse. Il n'y avait toujours eu que lui, et ses peintures.

Seul.

Alors, une idée folle traversa l'esprit du peintre. Une simple idée, mais qui mijota dans sa tête pendant plusieurs journées, et qui finit par s'imposer à lui.  
Si il ne pouvait plus avoir de véritable famille, de véritables amis avec qui passer le temps, alors.... alors peut-être... Peut-être que....

Un monde artificiel.

« The Farbicated World ». Ce fut le nom de son tableau. Pour beaucoup de gens, ce fut l'unique tableau abstrait de Gueterna. Il s'agissait d'une peinture à fond noir avec plusieurs cous de pinceaux de toutes les couleurs. Mais pour Gueterna, ce n'était pas abstrait. C'était bel et bien une idée concrète.

Mon monde. À Moi.

Il s'agissait, pour le peintre, d'un nouveau départ, d'une nouvelle vie, avant son départ pour le royaume des morts. C'était son Monde. La où il vivrait, lui et sa famille, ses amis, toute sa nouvelle vie.   
Mais d'abord, il fallait quelqu'un avec qui vivre dans ce nouveau monde. Un intérêt amoureux. Ainsi, il peignit le tableau « Lady in Red », inspiré de cette jeune femme l'ayant courtisé. Elle ne voudrait pas l'aimer pour sa richesse elle, mais pour son talent, qu'elle admirerait plus que tout. Elle le chasserait presque pour avoir son amour, malgré ces airs de gentille jeune fille dans ce tableau, où elle regardait Gueterna avec ses deux jolis yeux rouges, dans sa robe couleur d'amour. Et elle ne sortirait pas de nul part, avec ses deux sœurs « Lady in Green » et « Lady in Blue ». Il fabriqua même des mannequins, à qui il confectionna des robes, habits que sa bien-aimée et ses sœurs pourraient porter dans ce monde.

Il représenta leurs unions, en peignant : « The Bride » et « The Groom », que les critiques virent comme la renaissance de Gueterna, et ils n’avaient pas tord. Par l’intermédiaire de son nouveau monde, le peintre   
revivait. Il y avait sa femme, ses sœurs, lui. Enfin, il ne l’était plus.

Seul.

Un jour, sa femme lui annonça une nouvelle qui l’emplit de joie, une nouvelle à laquelle jamais il n’aurait pu croire avant :

Père. Il allait être père.

Alors, ce fut une période d’activité pour Gueterna. Il fallait faire tous les préparatifs pour son enfant. Il lui fallait aménager une chambre, lui acheter des habits des vêtements !  
« Pas si vite, lui dit sa femme en étouffant son rire si tendre en regardant le peintre si enthousiaste, nous ne savons pas si c’est une fille ou un garçon. »

Les quelques mois d’attente pour connaître le sexe de l’enfant parurent interminables au peintre, il lui semblait qu’il allait avoir si peu de temps pour se préparer et accueillir l’enfant comme il se devait. Il fallait que tout soit parfait, ça allait être son rayon de soleil, son unique rayon de soleil, et personne ne lui retirerait jamais. Enfin, la nouvelle tomba :

Une petite fille.

Ca allait donc être une fille. Aussitôt qu’on lui eut dit, Gueterna commença enfin à préparer tout ce que son petit trésor pourrait avoir besoin. Tout d’abord, un endroit où dormir. Gueterna créa alors une chambre aux murs roses, et la remplit d’objets divers, des chevalets avec des crayons, sa petite fille aimeraient dessiner, comme son père, des jouets divers, des mannequins à coiffer, à maquiller. L’entrée de sa chambre était couverte de roses jaunes aux tiges vertes qui couvraient le mur, et semblaient si réels que l’on aurait peur de se piquer dessus. Une fois la chambre de son enfant finie, il lui fallait un endroit ou ranger tout les jouets dont son père la gâterait. 

Un coffre à jouet.

Bleu cette fois, et si grand, si profond qu’on en voyait pas le fond.

Enfin, pris d’une certaine nostalgie, il ressortit son trésor d’enfance, un petit carnet rempli de grossiers dessins d’enfants qu’il n’avait jamais publié et que les critiques appelaient « The Notebook ». Il y avait des grandes maisons de toutes les couleurs, avec un soleil qui n’étaient évidemment pas réel, mais que les souvenirs du peintre faisaient brûler d’une chaleur ardente dans son vieux corps malade.  
Un jour, sa fille aurait le même. Un petit carnet de dessin, dans lequel elle dessinerait et qu’elle lui montrerait fièrement avec son grand sourire d’enfant :

Et il serait fier.

Puis il se mit en tête de fabriquer le premier jouet de sa petite fille. Des lors, il arrêta son traitement, estimant que ça lui faisait perdre du temps et se mit à l’ouvrage. Il cousu alors le plus magnifique des lapins, d’une blanc porcelaine pur. Il avait des petits yeux rouges rieur et était extrêmement doux. Il en créa des dizaines ainsi, sous l’œil rieur de sa femme. Des bleus, des roses, des jaunes… rien n’était trop beau pour son petit rayon de soleil.

Et enfin, sa femme accoucha.

Son petit rayon de soleil.

Elle était grande pour son âge, mais cela n’avait pas d’importance. Elle avait de grands yeux verts curieux du monde qui l’entourait, elle était si jolies, avec ses longs cheveux d’or qui descendait en cascade dans son dos. Gueterna lui confectionna une magnifique robe verte, descendant jusqu’au genoux, la para des plus belle ballerines et couvrit ses longues jambes fines d’enfants de collants noirs. C’était la fille parfaite.  
Cependant, plus son bonheur avec sa fille augmentait, plus la gravité de sa maladie s’accentuait. Il devint de plus en plus faible. De plus en plus malade, mais il s’en fichait. Il était heureux, avec sa fille, et sa femme, et ses sœurs.

Un soir, alors qu’il n’arrivait pas à dormir à cause de ses nombreuses quintes de toux, sa petite fille vint à son chevet. 

« Père, lui dit elle, j’ai fait un cauchemar, j’ai très peur. »

Le peintre soupira et se leva, pour suivre la fillette dans sa chambre. Elle avait perdu l’un de ses très nombreux lapins que Gueterna prit avec lui et voulut redonner à sa fille, qu’elle repoussa :

« Restez avec moi Père, s’il vous plait. »

Comment dire non à un si joli visage ? Gueterna s’allongea donc près d’elle et finit par s’endormir aux cotés de sa fille, étrangement serein.

 

Le lendemain, lorsque la concierge vint réclamer le loyer au peintre, et ainsi être la seul personne à jamais lui rendre visite, elle trouva Gueterna mort, accoudé à son bureau où il avait l’habitude de dessiner, tenant l’une de ces horribles poupées à la peau bleue et aux cheveux hérissés noirs à la main, avec, près de lui, le tableau d’une fillette blonde, le dernier qu’il ait jamais peint.

Mary.

**Author's Note:**

> Un commentaire c'est le bien et un biscuit gratuit!


End file.
